Frantic Spinning in Your Dusty Mirror Frank Iero
by Mellow Depression
Summary: Two bands miraculously meet with the same record company, then join each other in the same tour. When Sky Anderson meet's Frank Iero it seems as if their fates have collided. Disclaimer: I do not own My Chemical Romance. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Meet & Greet

* * *

Okay so this is my first story and chapter. Please rate and review! Let me know if I should make more!

* * *

My arms flew over my head, clanking together my drumsticks.

_I was born to do this._

That's what I thought at the end of each show.

The curtains closed and I watched the audience disappear.

"Sky! I'll pack up your set. Just go wait in the van because we have to go meet with a new record label!" Jeff shouted to me.

I gave a quick nod of my head and walked out the back door. I huddled my arms close to my chest. It's hard to be outside in Washington during the winter in a tank top and a tutu. The black leggings were too thin to warm me. I quickly lit up my cigarette and took a huge breath in and out. I felt relieved. Walking back towards the van, I threw my cigarette in an ashtray next to the theater door.

I opened the door of my van to be greated by my cousin.

"Hey dork. Where have you been?" Jared asked with a cheesy smile.

"Smoking." I answered and closed the doors. Jared reached over and turned the heat on full blast.

Jared handed me my clothes and I was grateful.

I stripped out of my concert clothes; then dryed under my arms and face with a towel.

My shirt was half way on when the front car door slammed open then shut.

"I still don't get how you can change in front of you **boy** cousin." Mary shook her head towards me.

"He's gay, remember?" I questioned her.

Jared decided to look up from his Gameboy and join in the conversation.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" he shouted, crossing his arms like a young child.

I rolled my eyes and continues putting on my clothes.

When I was finished with my clothes and already laying down in the make_shit_ bed to get some sleep, I heard something slam into the side of the van.

I looked around and Mary was getting out of the van.

"Lissy! Stop making out with random guys and get in the van!" Mary shouted.

I didn't care who she was making out with. It was a usual thing.

"MarMar, they are going to the same recording company we are! Come on, Ross is huge!" Lissy adressed Mary.

Ross is a nickname for my van. MarMar is a nickname for Mary.

"Fine!" Mary shouted.

I sat up in time to see five guys walking through the back doors of my van.

People came in and out of our van all the time, so again, I didn't care.

Until I saw the last guy walk through those doors.

He was about 5' 4" with jet black hair, longish, hazel eyes, and an adorable face.

He came over to me first.

"I hear your the owner of this van?" mystery man addressed me.

All I could do was nod.

"I like it. And your hair is so beautiful." he said to me.

I giggled. It sounded so girly.

I touched my brunette hair. It's natural. I always liked keeping my natural color.

"Thanks. I like yours too." I blushed as I said this to my acquaintance.

He laughed then said, "Thanks. I actually had dreads before this. I took my dreads out yesterday and decided for a new haircut, you know, more manly." He puffed out his chest and gave a dazzling smile.

"My name's Sky Anderson." I held out my hand to him.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Frank," he touched my hand and I jumped.

"Frank Iero." he finished.

_Frank Iero. Handsome name for a handsome boy._


	2. Chapter 2: Girlfriend?

When the van stopped short, I flew forward and landed on a guy whos name I now know as Matt. He was the drummer of My Chemical Romance.

He pushed me off his lap grumply, and I hit my head on the side.

I scowled towards him, and Frank yelled at him for 'no treating a woman right.'

Mary looked at Matt and gave him a desgusted look.

Mary was devoted to being against woman sexism, so you could probably guess Matt was not on her good side right now.

I streched my arms above my head to reach the top hatch of the roof of the van.

The lock clicked open and I peeked my head out.

We were stopped at some sort of a house. It was one of those houses that was like a overcrowded shack.

Jeff opened the back door of the van and we all got out. Walking towards the house, I realized it also looked very feminie.

"Where are we?" I looked at Jeff.

"Record studio." he replied, obviously annoyed.

I stopped in my tracks and crossed my arms over my chest.

"**This** is the _record studio_?!" I yelled at him, pointing towards the house.

"Aww don't be a grumpy wuss." I heard from behind me.

Next thing I knew, I was being lifted off the ground my my feet.

"Jared!" I yelled and giggled.

He threw me over his shoulder and ran inside of the house.

I could see Frank and Matt laughing hysarically.

The inside of the house was worse than the outside. There was dirt and clothes everywhere.

A man came into the room. He was blonde and looked roughed up on the edges.

"Hey. This is my moms house. The basement is where I record my stuff. Come on, let's start!" he said.

Jared put me down and we walked downstairs. Soon, I would be rocking out on the drums.

By 2:00 AM, we were all laughing. The only ones who weren't drunk were me, Mary, and the guy with the afro whos name I found out to be Ray.

Frank climbed onto my lap and curled into a ball.

"Shhhyyy I'm sweepy." Frank said. I laughed at his inacurises in his slurring of his speech.

"I'll put you in the van, come on." I said.

I threw Frank's arm over my shoulder and helped him walk to the car. He ended up stumbling so much, it took us 10 mintues to walk 20 feet to the van.

"Tuck me in?" Frank pouted with a cute face.

"Alright." I smiled and put him down onto the bed and _tucked him in_.

As I was about to leave, Frank spoke up, "What about a goodnight kiss?"

I gulped and leaned in. This is so unlike me.

Frank's phone went off, relieving me from kissing him.

"It's my girlfriend, Jamia." he said in a excited tone.

My heart skipped a few beats. He has a girlfriend. **Great**.

I got out of the van and went back down to the basement to grab a beer.

_Now's the right time to get fuckface-drunk._


	3. Chapter 3: Kegan

Gerard was stroking my hair when I woke up the next morning.

"Good morning fucktard! And thank you for the vomit last night. Much obliged." he said in a fake cheerful voice.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I asked, my memory blurred.

"You seemed really upset when you came in. You grabbed a ton of beers and just drank 'em all. Then you started doing body shots. Then you hurled on my lap." he told me as my memory slowly came clear.

Gerard put some water in a cup and handed me an Aleve, and walked out of the room. That's when I noticed we weren't in the van. The walls around me were a beige color, the curtains were a light blue, looking slightly beaten and worn down. The sheets beneath me weren't exactly soft, they were of a polyester-scratchy material. To my right was a door that was half open, it looked like it led into some kind of kitchen. The dresser across from me was of cheery wood and held a mirror. I looked at my reflection. My hair was strewn all over the place, my complexion was pale, and my cheek was still slightly bruised from when I flung into Matt in the van.

I stood up dizzily and walked to the door leading towards the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table, chatting. Frank whistled at the sight of me. That's when I realized I was in my underwear and an undershirt.

"Who dressed me?!" I shouted and jumped on top of the table, knocking over Ray's cereal.

"Chill I did." Mary said looking up from her cereal, then getting up to put the bowl in the sink.

"Where am I?" I asked and poured a bowl of Cinnamon Life cereal.

"Kegan's new place." Jared said with a mouth full of cereal. Kegan is one of Jared's best friends.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower feeling better than I did before. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I went into the room to find some clothes. I wrapped the towel around my waist so it was easier to bend over and get my clothes and other various items. I decided to first put on some makeup.

As I was just finishing the touches on my mascara, Frank walked in and saw my exposed back side.

"Uh I- sorry eh-" he said while blushing and fled the room. I caught that sparkle in his eye before he could run away.

I giggled to myself and went over to the suitcase to find some clothes.

I ended up choosing dark blue denim skinny jeans and a pair of extremely high black converse.

I threw on my bra then I choose a white tank-top that I had designed myself; it had crisscrosses and other various scribbles on it with the british flag, then in the very center it said 'Anarchy in the UK.'

I walked into the living room to find Kegan, my old flame, and Matt arm-wrestling on the table.

Kegan looked up once he saw me, walked over to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bonjour, belle." he said.

"That's French and Italian combined." I said and thought hard while giggling.

"We we, re-re." Kegan said and smiled. My heart skipped two beats.

_This is going to be one hell-of-a day._


	4. Chapter 4: The Killer

I mostly avoided Kegan as much as possible all day. I really didn't want to fall back in love with him and have my heart broken.

Lizzy held my hand as we walked around 5th Avenue. We were now in the Big Apple- New York City.

"I always wanted to go here, so badly." Lizzy sighed softly.

"You gotta remember, I used to live here." I reminded her; I moved away with my Dad when I was 14 to Washington.

"I know. You must of been really sad to leave that day." she said sympathetically.

"I was." I kept my voice soft, I didn't want Lizzy to suspect anything worse than what happened that day.

This pulled me back into a flashback.

* * *

_Dad and I were on the subway traveling to 49th Avenue, where he worked as a carpet dealer. All of a sudden, gunshots riddled through the air and my mind was spinning like a noiseless tune of a storm. Three things happened at once: the gun-man shot the man to my right, cops busted through the doors, and I passed out. I woke up in the hospital to find my Dad standing over me._

_"We're leaving this city, and we're never going back." he whispered._

_They discharged me from the hospital and we left forever._

* * *

"Sky, you okay?" she was shaking me, awakening me from my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine jeez. Your going to give me shaking baby syndrome." I said and laughed.

"Yeah crying like that makes you a baby. Dumbass." Lizzy replied, laughed, and shook her head.

I pulled a pocket-mirror out of my purse to check my reflection. I defiantly was crying. I fixed my makeup and walked back to the van.

Frank busted open the back doors.

"The beauties have **arrived**!" he sung in a high-pitched tone.

"Calm down!" I said and slapped him in the arm and giggled.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Please don't hit me." he said looking up, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

"**FUCK HER HARD FRANK!**" Ray shouted.

"Only if you supplied the condoms!" Frank shouted back.

Everyone in the van laughed hysterically untill tears poured out of our eyes.

"That's the second time you cried today." Lizzy mumbled.

"You were crying? Why?!" Frank asked, obviously worried.

Everyones' attention was on me now.

"No reason." I said.

"WHY!?" Frank asked again, more frustrated.

"None of your damn buisness!" I shouted in retort.

I walked out of the van and looked for a Starbucks near by, I just needed some caffine to calm down. Strange, I know.

I ordered a mint java chip and drank it silently.

I felt someone's hand go over my mouth.

"I'm back." the voice whispered.

I turned around to see my worst enemy, the shooter on the subway: Brandon.

I tried to scream, but I was just wasting my breath. His hand was over my mouth tight.

I started kicking at chairs and tables to get peoples' attention, sure enough, it worked.

"I'll get you alone soon, deary." he whispered and then disappeared.

I ran out of Starbucks and into the van as fast as I could.

"What's wrong?!" everybody asked at once, alarmed.

I looked at Jared and muttered one word: "Brandon."

"OH SHIT!" Jared screamed and jumped in front of the van.

"Is everybody and all their shit here?" he shouted while starting up the van.

Everybody nodded their heads.

"Good." Jared replied furiously and floor-ited the pedal and we sped off, dodging cars.

_Brandon, the murderer, the head of the most powerful vampire clan in the world, wants me dead, and Brandon __always__ gets what he wants._


	5. Chapter 5: Matt, You're Done

"Okay, so **what the fuck is going on?!**" Mikey asked and started panicking.

I took in a big sigh. How was I to explain the story to these guys? I could never hurt them. Kegan gave me a reproachful glare. Oh so great Kegan decided to join us on tour and help out with the lighting. I gave in and began to explain.

"Everybody! Let's all form a circle. Jared, since you already know, you can continue driving." I said in an unusually calm tone.

I sat at the very edge of the circle and put my head down. My brunette hair fell down in front of my face. Maybe I should get some streaks in my hair, maybe blue... or red... I stopped myself to get back to the problem at hand.

"So anyways, Brandon used to date me. We started going out for a while, and we eventually fell in love. On our last date, he asked me to meet his clan. I was slightly confused, thinking 'clan' meant 'family,' so I agreed. I arrived at his mansion. It was like some sort of castle, which confused me a little. Since when do regular people live in castles? I easily shrugged it off as I saw the inside though. I was **beautiful**. He told me he had something special to give me and to show me. He led me into a silent room with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, I saw I was in some sort of Church. I thought he was going to propose, but when I turned around, there were zombie-like people just standing there. He grabbed my hand violently and said 'Now I will make you mine.' in this really dark voice. He threw my in a coffin and _bit_ my wrist. He drank some of my blood, then stopped suddenly and staggered. Then h-h-he r-raped me in front of all those people!" I shouted and burst out crying.

Frank picked me up and put me onto the matress on the floor. He laid next to me and no one said anything for a while.

"I'm sorry." Lizzy said silently.

"Yeah, we're sorry." everyone else said to, obviously shocked.

Frank kissed the back of my neck, "Get some clothes on, let's go take a walk." he whispered in my ear.

I pulled some black denim jeans and a Death Note shirt on behind a little japenese screen we found lying on the street about three weeks ago. I ran a brush through my hair and fixed it with a battery-operated flat iron. I crimped the two sections to the side of my face. Then I put on some heavy black eyeliner and a light blue eyeshadow to match with the color of L's hair on my shirt. I came out of behind the screen and out the back of the van's doors. There Frank waited for me, his lip ring glimmered in the moon light, along with his beautiful eyes. He grabbed my hand and we started walking. He led me to into a small park down a road called Marsh Street.

"I used to live here before me and the guys went on 'tour,' if you can call hitch-hiking to shows and record studios that. This is Belleview, New Jersey." Frank said in an unusual tone.

"Oh I didn't know that. Sorry." I said. This conversation was getting awkward.

There was sudden movement towards a tree to our left. Frank saw it too apparently, because he ran over there furiously. Having no idea why, I stupidly followed him.

"Jamia! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Frank shouted at a girl pressed up against the tree.

The girl, who I presumed was Jamia, looked up horrified.

"That's it! THAT'S IT! This is the fourth time I caught you cheating on me with a different guy! We're done!" he shouted at her.

"Oh yeah? Who's that slut next to you?!" she shouted back.

I gasped at the slander she threw at me.

"She's giving me a ride through our tour! Even **you** wouldn't do that, you stupid hoe bag! Get the fuck away from me and never come back. I'm changing my number anyways bitch!" he shouter furiously.

The guy that was making out with Jamia turned around and Frank and I gasped. It was Matt.

"YOU! YOUR OUT OF THE MOTHER FUCKING BAND!" he screamed at Matt.

He took my hand and ran back towards the van.

"We lost a drummer." he announced.

Frank took all of Matt's belongings and threw them out of the door of the van.

"What?! WHY?!" Ray panicked.

"I caught him sucking face with Jamia. So I broke up with Jamia and kicked Matt out of the band." Frank said strangley calmly.

"Yeah nobody liked him anyways..." Mikey said quietly.

Nobody disagreed with him.

Frank picked up the phone and called Verizon. The Verizon guy changed his number and he gladly accepted it.

"Guys, my new number is 395-2948." he told us cheerfully.

We all put the number in our cell phones.

"Dude why are you in such a good mood?" Kegan asked Frank.

"You'll see my little butter-hopper!" he pranced around and patted Kegan on the head.\

"Butter-hopper?" Gee asked and laughed.

"Yes. It's a butterfly and a grasshopper when they make babies." Frank said proudly.

"Riiiiiiiighttt." Mikey said and pointed to Frank and mouthed the word "crazy."

Frank pranced up to me and hugged me.

Then he did the most unexpected thing.

"I wish you would kiss me right now." he whispered in my ear and giggled.

_I wish I could kiss you right now too, Mr. Frank Iero._


	6. Chapter 6: Vampires Kiss

**Author's Note:** I don't have anything against Jamia. In fact, I think she's pretty fucking awesome. I just had to make her a bitch so that the story would fit together.

Frank pursed his lips and leaned towards my face slowly. He pulled his arms around my waist.

"Frank stop!" I yelled.

Frank let go and looked at me with a sad glare in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." I said and turned around.

I quickly grabbed my Silverstein sweatshirt and pulled it onto me. I zipped up the zipper and jumped out the back door of the van. My converse slapping against the pavement was suddenly the most disturbing sound to me. I turned on my iPod and spun the wheel until it landed on Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade. This song always made me cry. Why didn't I just kiss Frank, like any **normal** human being? Why the _fuck_ not?! I don't know. That's the only problem. I don't know him very well. Even though I told him my deepest, darkest secret about Brandon and the vampire society, I still cannot trust him. Well, that was only my second deepest, darkest secret. My real deepest, darkest secret is still hidden in me, and I know thats why I didn't kiss Frank.

"Hey bitch." a voice came from the right of me.

I turned to see Jamia standing there with her hands balled up into a fist. Her eyes were a blood-chilling brown. I smiled a dirty smile. Jamia looked at me in horror and she began to back away. I pounced on her, grabbing her neck with my hands.

"I'll spare you. Now go away, forever." I whispered into her ear and pulled on her hair.

The second I got up, she sped away so fast, no human eye could possibly see it.

I walked down the street and it began to pour. My favorite sweatshirt was now soaking wet. Great. Light, that's what I named my iPod, decided to switch to the most heart-throbbing, pour your eyes out, depressing song ever: What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie. Frank filled my thoughts, and because of my being, all my emotions were heightened then, soaring the numbing depressingness through my body like cold vodka. My eyes began to tear up. My vision became blurred and I stumbled out into the road. Sobbing sounds started bleeding from my throat as if this is the first time I have ever cryed. Bright lights appears before my eyes and I fell to my knees and banged on the road. Suddenly someone was screaming, and something hit me. I was flung backward and my head smashed to the pavement. It would have killed a _person_, but I'm not a person. My vision suddenly cleared as Frank was standing over me. I stood up and brushed myself off. The driver stopped his car and stood their in shock along with Frank as I walked away.

"What was that?" Frank said quietly, running after me.

"Nothing." I said in a plain, flat voice.

"No normal person could survive that, Sky. What's going on?" he said, worried.

"Maybe I'm not a normal person." I said in the same tone as before.

Frank stopped and grabbed my shoulders and shook me. He stopped and leaned very close to my face.

"What are you?" he whispered.

"Something." I answered, chills ran through me.

He stepped back.

"What are you, I said?! Does this have anything to do with why you can't be with me?!" he shouted.

"Yes." I said.

He slapped my face, hard. I was shocked. I wiped the blood of my cheek and spit at him.

"Fuck off, Iero." I spat at him again.

"Please just tell me." he pleased, grabbing my hand.

"I can't be with you because-" I said, then grabbed his face and pulled him closer.

"Because I'm a fucking vampire. Why do you think I can't die?" I stepped back and walked towards the van.

"I don't care." I heard from behind me.

"Excuse me?" I said violently and turned to Frank.

"You think you can't be with me because Brandon will kill me viciously, or turn me into a vampire. I don't care. I want to be with you." Frank said.

He walked up to me and hovered over me and grabbed my chin, pulling it towards my face.

"Now let's try this again." he whispered and smiled.

He kissed me full on the lips. It was full of passion. His warm lips sent a blush to my cheeks.

He released the kiss then pulled me into a strong hug.

We stood there like that, in the rain, for what seemed like forever.

And to tell the truth, I was glad he did that.

_Vampires still do have feelings too, you know._


	7. Chapter 7: the Plan

I ran my fingers through my hair, thinking of what to do next. Brandon just _knows_ I like Frank. Why couldn't keep my feeling bottled up like I usually did? Because this is **Frank**. Charming, funny, half-witted, intellegent, handsome Frank. I had to think of a plan, and fast.

Then the dumbest, but brightest, idea popped into my head.

"Let's steak Brandon." I announced and looked up.

My shimmery red eyeshadow was shinning in the stage lights as we practiced before the gig.

"Are you NUTS?!" Kegan asked me.

Kegan walked up to me and put his hand on the small of my back. I felt that flame rekindling inside of me, afraid, I stepped back. Kegan looked down in shame. He knows I need to touch people, and these feelings for him are so strong, I might fall in love with him again. I can't let him touch me.

"Yes, I am crazy. But we seriously gotta do it. It's about time." I spoke loudly.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Jared whispered.

"Yes." I gulped.

Killing Brandon means you have to kill his whole entire clan first. If you just kill Brandon, the clan will form the circle and resurect Brandon from the dead, in which then he will be invincable. He'd inslave the human race.

"Brandon has thousands of vampire members in his clan, how are we to kill them all?" Kegan asked, obviously scared to death.

"First we must lure them into the Pit, then trap them inside with a Casta necklace, after binding them all, I'll prefore the Jab and POOF! They all die. To kill Brandon we must-" I couldn't finish, for Frank inturupted me.

"Wait, wait, wait! Jeez! Okay. One: What is 'the Pit?' Two: What is a 'Casta necklace?' Three: What is a 'Jab?' And four: How do we kill Brandon?" Frank inquired, clearly interested.

"Well I was trying to _explain_ how to kill Brandon until you rudely inturpupted me! Okay so **anyways**... One: 'The Pit' is where all the clan does their rituals. Two: A 'Casta necklace' is a giant necklace, about 21 feet in diameter, that is consisted of garlic and white rose petals strung together on blessed roserys, but we have to ask the priest for permition before we use them on the Casta. Three: The Jab is consisted of two simple steps: 1. paint my nails with blue pewter water, 2. inject the venom into the Casta through my fingernails. Four: I need to Kiss Brandon." I finished.

"Promise no tounge?" Frank asked seriously.

"Not **kiss** him, _Kiss_ him. As in suck all the blood out of his body and spit it into a vile. Then dump it in the Xavier river." I answered.

"Why the Xavier river? Can't we just dump it into a puddle or something?" Ray snorted.

"No! This isn't to be taken lightly. The Xavier river because the faeries will purify his spirit and send him to Nigra." I whispered.

"Your telling me faeries are real too now? I learn something new everyday." Mary and Lizzie muttured at the same time.

"Jinx!" Mary yelled.

"Damn it." Lizzie slapped her head.

"Haha now you owe me a Snickers!" she shouted and dragged Lizzie out of the car to find a candy store.

"One more question. What's Nigra?" he asked.

"It's neither heaven nor hell. But for vampires. Evil ones." I answered with a smile.

"Will you go there?" Mikey asked and pushed his glasses closer to his face.

"No. Because I save people when I bite them, not kill them." I answered and smiled even wider.

_I hope none of them, especially Frank and Jared, don't find out that there's a 99 percent chance I'll die while preforming the _Kiss_._


	8. Chapter 8: Vivan

I could see Mary coming my way, like we planned at rehersal, playing her guitar solo. She jumped on top of my bass drum and kicked over the tom tom. I pressed the hidden button on the floor board and the tom tom popped back up. I continued banging on my drum as the moshing teens went crazy. My mind flew elsewhere. Brandon hasn't tried to find me for the last month, so I think all of our worries are over. Frank wouldn't leave me _anywhere_ alone. Gerard, Mikey, Jeff, and Lizzy all gathered the ingredients just in case. I scanned through the crowd to see if I knew anyone here. After all, this is my home town, or city, whatever you want to call it. Then, behind the moshing teenagers, I saw Brandon. I palms got shakey and my drumstick slipped. I played it of like it was supposed to happen and pulled my extra pair out of my pocket. My old drumsticks flew into the crowd and some girls and guys all clawed at each other to get it. The show ended and we went back stage. I formed everybody into a huddled group and told them what happened.

"Shit. Okay let's all go back to the van and start making the Casta and all that jazz." Jeff said and put his arm around me.  
Frank growled at Jeff. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, taking in a long drag.

"Chill dude she's like my sister."Jeff said and took his arm back.

Frank put his arm around me where Jeff's arm once had been. I looked to my right and Kegan was starring at Gerard. It was starting to creep me out. Kegan noticed I saw him, blushed, and waved his hand to come over.

"I'll be right back guys. Everyone go to the van and begin working on the stuff." I told everyone.

Frank gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked towards the van with everyone else.

"I think I like Gerard." Kegan said suddenly.

"Well, that's cool. He likes you too." I said, confused.

"No! I mean like I get sexual urges to touch his body." he said.

My eyes got wide and I couldn't help but laugh.

"GERARD!" I called out to him.

"No you fucking retard!" Kegan shouted and covered my mouth.

Gerard walked towards me and Kegan put his head down in shame.

"Kegan wants to have a sexy time with you." I whispered into Gerard's ear.

Gerard nodded and smirked.

"Gerard's bisexual too." I whispered into Kegan's ear and laughed.

Kegan's face got even redder when Gerard grabbed his hand.

Gerard was pushing Kegan against the van and kissing his neck. Kegans eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy. Kegan groped Gerard's balls and started kissing and humping him like a dog in heat.

"When I come back I better see screaming babies!" I shouted to them and walked away.

When I was about have way to the van, Mary came running to me.

"I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" she asked.

"Good news first, then bad news." I said, worried.

"Okay so the good news is I really like Ray and we just had sex in the back of the van while everyone went to look for you, so they told me and Ray to watch the van so then bang! Litterally." Mary said and twirled in circles.

"Why is it that I'm the only one not getting any today! Jeez!" I shouted.

I thought about Frank and my nerves were tingling. I shook myself out of it and got back to the matter at hand.

"So what's the bad news?" I asked and laughed.

"All the shit for killing Brandon and his clan is **gone**." Mary whispered.

I could feel the fear snaking up my spine. I begun to shake and ran to the van. I tore it apart, looking every where. The only thing left where the roserys. At least know we know it was a vampire who did this.

I ran out of the van and down the road, knowing exactly where I was going.

"Where are you going?" Mikey shouted to me.

"Somewhere. Be back soon." I shouted back.

"Don't you want to change first?" Mikey continued shouting.

But it was too late. I already ran to far and decided to ignore him. Guys gave me wolf whistles and even one lesbian girl tried to grab my breasts. I was wearing a pink see-through fishnet top with a lacy black bra underneath with a tiny short black denim skirt. These were my clothes I wore during out gig. I ran into the Sanrio shop and up to the counter.

"Hi. Does Vivian still work here?" I was hopping to God she did.

"Yep. But she's in a conference call right now." she blew on her plastic nails with her collagen filled lips. Her name tag said Cindy.

I grabbed her by her neck collar and brought her face close to mine.

"This is an emergency. Get her." I demanded.

She rolled her eyes and I released her. She walked to the back room and got Vivan.

"Sky!" she shouted and gave me a huge hug.

"Viv got to talk in the hello kit storage room. Now." I said quickly.

"Don't you mean the hello kitty storage room?" the dumb cashier named Cindy asked.

"Sure." I growled.

Hello kit room was code for vampire protection supply room. We went back there and I started grabbing things off of the shelves while explaining my situation to my old best friend, Vivian.

"Wait, why do you have to preform the Kiss. You might die!" Viv yelled.

"And I might not." I mumbled.

"Explain to me why you might die again. I haven't lived in that world in so many years." Vivian said.

"Because when I preform the Kiss, our souls will combine for 5 split seconds. If Brandon suspects what I'm doing, his soul and my soul will battle to the death." I explained.

"Oh shit. You should tell Frank." Vivian said.

"Yeah I know." I frowned and that of Frank.

The boy I think I love.

_I'll wear a cross necklace and hope for the best while preforming the Kiss. Either way, life or death, Frank will be safe._


	9. Chapter 9: Blood

Vivan helped me pick out all of the things I need to get from the hello kit storage room. She gave me some decent clothes to wear, and we chatted a bit as we walked back to the van. I could begin to feel the sleep deprivation and almost fell down some subway steps. Once I made it back to the van, I stripped down and put on my pajamas. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to wash me away. Vivan stayed to guard me while I slept, incase any of Brandon's zombie minions came back. Sleep wouldn't come though, so I lay there, waiting for nothing. I hear Frank step into the van with Mary and Gerard. They talked in hush whispers about random things, until they got on the topic of the Kiss. "So Frank, do you know how the Kiss thing goes?" Vivan spoke in a hushed whisper.  
"Yeah, she sucks his blood, and then he dies. No worries, right? Yeah... no worries!" Frank whispered.  
A large lump formed in my throat and I swallowed hard.  
"Are you kidding me? There is SO much to worry about! Oh wow, sorry. She didn't tell you, did she?" I could feel Vivans eyes on my back.  
"What did she not tell me?" Frank said fearfully.  
"When preforming the Kiss, their souls will combine, battling to the death. To you, it will be about five seconds, but time slows down, so it's really lasts four years. Her appearance won't change, but she will be more wise. There is a good chance she will die. She's not strong enough to fight him." Vivan said, as if telling a scary story to a small child.  
"WHAT?!" Frank yelled and stood up.  
Everyone left Frank watching me, and they went out to get dinner for all of us. I could hear Frank sobbing, and it was becoming unbearable. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I shuddered. Frank noticed this and snuggled next to me, wrapping his arms around my body, nuzzling his head against mine. The crying stopped, and I was finally able to fall asleep.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WIZ ON THE ELECTRIC FENCE!" Ray shouted loudly at Jeff.  
That's what woke me up on this fine evening. They came in the van, and Jeff was wearing a kilt. I looked up and burst out laughing, wiping all sleep from my body. "The idiot burnt his penis by peeing on a random electric fence in this bar we went to." Mary said.  
She handed me and Frank two boxes. The heavenly aroma was sent to my nose, and I realized how hungry I am. I've been realizing a lot latly, I've been so wrapped up in Brandon, I haven't had time to care for myself. We headed into our next venue and as they set up, I took a shower in the locker room at the gym next door. I snuck in through the back window. I put on my purple and black tutu, my purple and black corset, my black fishnets, and my black ballet slippers. I applyed the black eyeshadow, then purple eyeshadow to accent it, black eyeliner, and some purple mascara. You could say the color scheme was purple and black.  
I snuck back into the venue just in time to sit at my drum set and start playing. The rythmic tune surrounding me was blocked out my ears. I was thinking, my moves and notes coming naturally to me, so I could think of other things. The show ended and the curtains closed. I walked backstage to take a group picture. Jared gave me bunny ears and I was in Frank's arms. I left Frank's arms so I could help pack the drum set away. We all scrambled into the van. I noticed Frank wasn't here.  
"I'm gonna go find Frank. Be back in a few!" I said.  
Walking back through the backdoor onto the backstage, I saw Frank's guitar sitting there.  
"Frank?" I said.  
No response.  
"Frank!" I shouted.  
No response.  
"FRANK?!" I screamed.  
No response. I walked over to his guitar and noticed something odd lying on the floor. Frank's guitar and pick were there, but no Frank, just a trail of blood.  
_Shit.

* * *

_

SO SORRY for the wait. I've been caught up with school work, friends, drama, and guys ^.^

so please forgive me!! :)

_

* * *

_


	10. Chapter 10: Last Chapter

Last Chapter!  
Sorry for the wait, loves.  
Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers! 3 :D

Short and horrible, I know. Feel free to hate.

* * *

I ran, following the trail of blood. My flats flew off and I tripped due to the slipperiness of the blood. My bloodied clothes were soon grabbed my and unfamiliar wrist.  
"Now, dear, did you think I'd actually kill you're little boyfriend when there's so much I could do to you? I wouldn't waste my breath on him." Brandon said.  
He licked the wounds of his slit wrists and they healed instantly. This was not good.  
I jumped on top of the lights and Brandon laughed. He tried pushing into my mind, but I wouldn't budge. What he doesn't know, that I've been practicing with an underground vampire priest. I pushed back, hard, and he fell to the ground. Mary then came through the back entrence and stood there, wide eyed, shocked. "Get the shit!" I screamed at her. Unfortunately, the ritual practices were in Midtown, and we were on the opposite side of the city. I gathered up energy from passerby on the street, and a few of them fainted. I telephoned all of us to the ritual citing. This exhausted me.  
I felt Brandon come to my side.  
"Don't even try it." Brandon sneered He took my hands and began to rip off my fingernails.  
"That the best you can do?" I smirked and replied.  
I pushed into his mind and he flew into the Casta necklace, to weaken his defenses. I grabbed the necklace and touched my painted fingernails into the rose petals. A burning sensation went through my body, as the vampires tried to resist, but the clan eventually dropped to the ground. Brandon slumped over, badly hurten. I broke the Casta necklace and pushed Brandon to the ground. I grabbed a large goblet I found on the alter.  
What disgusting sacrilege.  
I drank his blood and spit it into the vile. This was the final battle. Suddenly, Brandon started laughing and his eyes opened and rolled back into his head. Our spirits molded and I felt the most horrible pain I've ever felt. I knew I had to keep fighting I just didn't want to. In the far off distance, I heard Frank's voice say the three words I needed:  
"**I love you!**" Frank screamed.  
My eyes turned an icey blue, and I spewed blood and vomit onto Brandon. He turned into ashes.

I woke up in the van with Frank brushing hair out of my face. "I won... Didn't I?" I asked.  
"Yes, love." Frank replied.  
I smiled and motioned for him to lay down next to me. Frank and I cuddled and I said the four words I've been waiting to say:  
"**I love you, too.**"  
_This is the beginning of a new life._


End file.
